


Never Lonely

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [5]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Other, Powerpufftober, Pufftober, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Even when he was doing his own thing Boomer never felt lonely
Series: PowerPufftober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 11





	Never Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> LONELY | RUFF'S BEING BRO'S | DAY FIVE

“Do you ever feel lonely?” 

Was the question they received for writing. As easy as the question was he couldn’t answer. 

Even when he’s alone, he never feels lonely. As weird as it sounds it’s true, he and his brother don’t share many classes, or have the same after school activities. 

He had never felt alone when he wasn’t with his, with his friends, or his blonde girlfriend. 

But even when they weren’t there, even when he was by himself, no one was around, a deafening silence. He never felt alone, he never felt lonely. 

“You’ve been sitting there for half an hour and haven’t written anything” Brick pointed out as he leaned against Boomer’s wall.

“Need help, or something Boom?” 

That voice was Butch, he asked as he sat on Boomer’s bed.

“Do you guys ever feel lonely or alone?” Boomer asked.

“Not really” Butch answered, Brick shook his head no.

“Even when you’re the only one somewhere?” Boomer asked. 

“I don’t think I'll ever feel lonely, kinda hard to when the moment I walk through the door, I know it won’t be long before I see one of you” Brick told him.

“We’ve always been in it together, always been here for each other. Even when we are far away, we’ve still always been together” Butch said laying down on Boomer’s bed.

“Yeah” Boomer nodded.

“Is that your assignment, ‘Do you feel lonely?’ or something” Brick asked. Boomer nodded.

“Why’d you take the creative writing class anyway” Butch asked, Boomer just shrugged.

“Felt intrigued” 

Brick rolled his eyes.

“Look at you, studying the dictionary” Butch laughed. 

“Learning big words after so long” Brick clapped, the smirk on his face appeared.

“The dumb and the dumbest is growing up” Butch added on. 

“I hate both of you,” Boomer huffed. 

“You love us”

Taking 2 pillow’s from his bed and throwing it at them. Butch got hit from his lack of paying attention. Brick caught his and threw it back at him. 

No, I've never felt lonely. I don’t think i’ll be able to with my brother’s here-

Boomer finished his writing a good 45 minutes. 

•••

“Very nice Boomer” his teacher said, handing him the 100% paper.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one, it was going to add more but I like how it is.


End file.
